<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Land Before Loud by VortexLord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003857">The Land Before Loud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexLord/pseuds/VortexLord'>VortexLord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Land Before Loud [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Land Before Time (Movies), The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexLord/pseuds/VortexLord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Albert comes over for a visit, he gave Lincoln a stone that looked normal. But it's powers revealed itself and sent both him and Lola to The Land Before Time. Can they get Littlefoot to The Great Valley? Or will they become Sharptooth's next lunch?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Land Before Loud [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Two Worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was one of the first stories I wrote on Fanfiction.net. I thought you guys would like to see it here too. This is like Elise Lowing's story, but with Lincoln Loud in Aylene's place.</p><p>All rights for The Loud House and The Land Before Time goes to Nickelodeon and Universal Animation Studios.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter 1: Two Worlds</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Once upon this same Earth, beneath the same sun. Long before you. Before the App, and the Elephant as well. Before the Wolf, the Bisson, the Wheal. Before the Mammath and the Massodon. In the time of the dinosaurs.</p><p>The dinosaurs lived in two different kinds. Some had flat teeth and ate the leafs of trees. And some had Sharp teeth for eating meat. And they prayed upon the Leaf Eaters.</p><p>Of course, this story is also about a human we all know and love. Lincoln Loud. A week has passed sense the family thought he was Bad Luck. But thanks to Lola and Luna revealing how much they cared about Lincoln, the 2 managed to put an end to the fiasco and everything was back to normal. Although Rita and Lynn Sr. have told Lynn Jr. to never threaten Lincoln with her baseball bat ever again.</p><p>It's summer vacation. And Lincoln's grandfather, Albert, is coming over to give something to him. Before the Bad Luck fiasco, Lincoln started to take an intrest on the dinosaurs. But most of friends disliked the dinosaurs. That being Liam, Rusty, Zach, and Stella.</p><p>But as for Clyde, Lincoln hasn't heard from him all summer. What was he doing?</p><p>But it didn't matter at the moment. Lincoln was sitting on the double arm chair in the family room, waiting or Albert to arrive. As he waited, he was reading his dinosaur guide book.</p><p>The dinosaur he was looking at was the Brontosaurus. For the longest time, he called it the Apatosaurus. But when it was revealed that it was a sitimon for Brontosaurus, he started calling them be that for now on.</p><p>"Hmm. Intresting." He said to himself. Until his moment was interupted be Lisa walking over.</p><p>"Greetings Brother unit." She said to him. "May I ask what that book you're reading is about?"</p><p>"Trust me Lisa. You're not the only one in this house who likes to study the dinosaurs." Lincoln replied.</p><p>"I see." Lisa said. Yet she knew that Lincoln was mostly playing video games or reading his Ace Savvy comics in his underwear. But seeing hi study is something new.</p><p>Without another word, Lisa walked back to her room while Lincoln continued his book.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile, in a world where the dinosaurs never went extinct, it happened that the leafs began to die. The mighty beast who ruled the world was ruled in truth by the leaf. It was The Time Of Great Dying.</p><p>Despret for food, some of the dinosaur herds struck out toards the west. Searching for The Great Valley. A land that's still lush and green. It was a Journey torrid life.</p><p>It was also a march of many dangers. A T-Rex named Sharptooth stocked the herds. Waiting to seize any who strayed. The Leaf-eaters stopped only to hatch their young.</p><p>Such as a Saurolophus family who was now about to see their eggs hatch. One of them popped her head out to see the new world. She also got her arms and legs out, but was still stuck inside the egg.</p><p>Just then, a bug flew by. The young Saurolophus managed to move as she chased the bug through a log until she fell out the other side witch broke off the rest of the egg. She then followed mole that popped out of the ground until she ended up looking inside the mouth of a snapping turtle. Her mother saw that in time and grabbed her tail and moved her out of the way as the turtle snapped its mouth shut.</p><p>"Ha ha. Mama." She said.</p><p>The mother placed her down with her other children who had also hatched and gave her a nuzzle to welcome her to the family.</p>
<hr/><p>Many things seemed really scary to many young ones however.</p><p>A Ptranodon mother and her mate and brother were watching as her next egg was now hatching. Once the egg was broken, the hatchling looked up at his mother and uncle and father. Witch got him to shiver in fear. As the mother walked over to him, the hatchling moved away from her. Only to see how high they are and scared him some more.</p><p>The other children started to laugh at him. Except for one who was the oldest son of their parents. The oldest walked over to the hatchling witched scared him again. But he calmly said,</p><p>"Hey, it's okay to be scarred. That over there is our mother, father, and uncle. And I'm your brother."</p><p>With that said, the hatchling calmed down a bit. But he still feared all the things around him.</p>
<hr/><p>Some of the young seemed born without fear.</p><p>A Triceratops family watched as three of their children were running around as one of them was still in her egg, running with its feet sticking.</p><p>The egg ran into the father witch cracked it a bit. Until it ran at him again and broke the egg off. Revealing the young girl who was now free. The hatchling then rammed both of her parents to greet her love for them. Until a thunderstorm came and scarred her and the other children witch got them to hide under their father as he reached down to confert them.</p>
<hr/><p>Yet, even hatching could be dangerous.</p><p>A herd of three Brontosaurus'es were looking after their only egg left after the others were smashed. And it was about to hatch.</p><p>But in the shadows, an egg-stealer was watching as the Long-necks turned away. The egg was unguarded. He knew that this was his chance to get a feast on the tasty yoke.</p><p>Acting quick, the Egg-stealer leaped out of the shadows and grabbed the egg. But the mother saw him in time and knocked her head on the Egg-stealer. Making him drop the egg as it rolled down the skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Then it fell onto the ground and then rolled over the spine of another dead dinosaur. Then down the reeds from a tree until the egg fell into a river and then down a water fall. The egg bounced a couple time until it came to a complete stop.</p><p>This was the herds only baby. Their last hope for the future. At that moment, the egg popped open and a tail moved out of it. And then the rest of the egg broke off, revealing the herds healthy baby Longneck. And they called him, Littlefoot.</p><p>"Here I am." The mother said as she lowered her head to Littlefoot.</p><p>Littlefoot was scared at first. When the mother licked him, Littlefoot tried to get away, but walking on all fours wasn't easy yet. He managed to dodge one of the licks until he felt another one.</p><p>But this time, Littlefoot wasn't afraid. He now knew who his mother is. After another lick, Littlefoot nuzzled his mother to show his love to her.</p><p>Many other creatures came out of hiding to see the new life born. Littlefoot was afraid of them. This got him to run behind his mother for safety.</p><p>"Oh don't be frightened. Come out." She said to him.</p><p>Littlefoot walked over to her foot and gave it another nuzzle. Just as the creatures got closer to him. This got him to yelp as he ran away from them until he tripped. But his mother grabbed him and lifted him up onto her back.</p><p>All the remained of his herd was his mother and grandparents. He knew them by sent, by their smail, and by their love. He knew that they would be together always.</p><p>"Now, you be careful my Littlefoot." The mother said to him.</p><p>Littlefoot now yawning, took a look at his grandparents as they looked at their new grandson. And then he went into a ball and went to sleep.</p><p>"Beautiful Littlefoot."</p>
<hr/><p>Back in the human world, Lincoln stopped reading for a moment. Albert should be here soon.</p><p>"Maybe some archery would help." He said as he walked to the back yard and put on gloves and guards on both of his hands and arms.</p><p>Lincoln then grabbed his bow and quiver and then pulled out an arrow and pulled his bow back. After aimed at the Target, he fired the arrow and it landed on the center.</p><p>"Bullseye!" He shouted.</p><p>Just then, an arrow was shot on the target next to his. Looking at his right. Lincoln saw Lola. She was dressed in a new outfit that looked like her Queen of Diamonds costume. Except no cape, the dress has puff sleeves, and she was wearing her normal tiara.</p><p>"Ha ha. Is archery a thing in your pageants?" He asked her.</p><p>"Don't make me laugh Lincoln. My next pageant does involve archery." Lola replied.</p><p>"Kids, Pop Pop is here." Rita called out.</p><p>"We can do some more later." Lincoln said to Lola.</p><p>With that said, the two walked back inside the house. Albert was in the family room waiting for Lincoln to arrive.</p><p>"Aha. If it isn't my lookalike." Albert said to him. "Still got snow growing on your head I see."</p><p>"Don't make me laugh." Lincoln said to him. "And what was that thing you were going to give me?"</p><p>Albert pulled out a small box and handed it to Lincoln.</p><p>"Go ahead. Open it."</p><p>Doing as he was told, Lincoln opened the box. In it was a small orange stone attached to a worn-out but still intact chain necklace.</p><p>"Ha ha. I'm not found with necklaces. But I'll wear it anyway." Lincoln said as he put it on.</p><p>"It was mine when I was your age."</p><p>As Lincoln was about to walk away, Albert stopped him.</p><p>"Oh. I almost forgot. I can't tell you much, but let's say that this stone will benefit you."</p><p>Now Lincoln was confused. What was about talking about? But it didn't matter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, there you go. I like this version a lot more than the one I made on Fanfiction.net. I hope you like it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Chapter 2: The wish</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>5 days had passed sense Lincoln got the stone from Albert. He spent his free time from his sisters by doing some archery and studying dinosaurs. Sense this time, Lincoln no longer read his comics in his underwear.</p>
<p>Lincoln was still not getting any response from his friends. Clyde was still not responding from his walkie-talkie or cellphone number. And the others still won't come over sense they don't find dinosaurs interesting.</p>
<p>Not even many of his sisters were interested in dinosaurs. Especially Lisa sense she prefers to study them by herself. Sense the whole Bad luck fiasco ended, Lola was the only one who was hanging out with him.</p>
<p>Speaking of Lola, her archery had been a success in the pageant. Lincoln was proud of her sense he was her pageant coach. They just now got back still with their backpacks on with food in them and still had their archery stuff on them.</p>
<p>Right now, he was in his room reading his dinosaur guide book. The page he was on showed the three time periods the dinosaurs lived in. Triassic, Jurassic, and Cretaceous.</p>
<p>Just as he finished reading, Lola entered the room with her new outfit on.</p>
<p>"Hey Lincoln." She said to him.</p>
<p>"Hey." He said back. "Least you're hanging out with me."</p>
<p>"What?" She asked.</p>
<p>"My friends. Liam, Rusty, Zach, Stella. They don't like dinosaurs so they refused to hang out with me. And Clyde, he hasn't spoken to me all summer."</p>
<p>Lola can see the sadness inside him. With no friends, it can be lonely. She wished that she can help but she didn't know what to do.</p>
<p>"I can help you with," However, she saw that Lincoln was lost in his thoughts for a moment.</p>
<hr/>
<p>5 Cold Times have passed sense Littlefoot had hatched from his egg. He can now walk and talk normally. The Time Of Great Dying was effecting the place he and his family were in. No leafs were found in the trees and no green was found at any watering holes they found. So they had to eat sticks to substain themselves.</p>
<p>"Mother, is this all we have to eat?" Littlefoot asked as he ate one of the sticks.</p>
<p>"Oh. I'm sorry my dear Littlefoot." Mother Longneck said to him. "The land has been changing. That is why we must walk as far as we can until we reach The Great Valley."</p>
<p>At least something is better than nothing. So Littlefoot made the best of it.</p>
<p>"Littlefoot. Quickly, Come here." Mother Longneck said to him as he walked over. "Look. Up there. A tree-star. It is very special."</p>
<p>Littlefoot giggled at the leaf Mother Longneck pulled off of the tree. The Tree-star was the Longnecks most secred food as well as it is to most of the Leaf-eaters as well.</p>
<p>"A tree-star." He said as he started playing with it.</p>
<p>"It is very special. Where we are going, there are so many of these leafs." Said Mother Longneck. "The Great Valley is filled with many green food. More than you can every eat. And more fresh cool water than you can ever drink. It is a wonderful beautiful place where we can live happily with many more of our own kind."</p>
<p>"Gee, when will we get there?" Littlefoot asked.</p>
<p>"The Bright Circle must pass over us many times. And we must follow it to each day it touches the ground."</p>
<p>"Have you ever seen The Great Valley?" Littlefoot asked again.</p>
<p>That got Mother Longneck to stop for a moment before turning to her son and said,</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Well, how do you know it's really there?"</p>
<p>"Somethings you see with your eyes. Others, you see with your heart."</p>
<p>Littlefoot sighed. "I don't understand Mother."</p>
<p>"You will my son. You will." She said to him.</p>
<p>Littlefoot was about to eat the tree-star, until he heard the sound of laughter and walked over to the bushes to see who it was.</p>
<p>"Littlefoot. Don't you wander too far." Mother Longneck said to him. But he didn't listen.</p>
<p>It was then that Littlefoot saw a family of Three-horns not too far away. He was amazed because he'd never seen other dinosaurs other than his own kind. One of them was a young girl who was playing with who Littlefoot had to believe was her father. And while the girl had only a small skinny horn on her nose, the father had a bigger horn on his own with two others on his head.</p>
<p>However, a flying buzzer flew by and the girl began to start chasing it. Making her smash a couple rocks it landed on. However, one of the rocks was harder than the others witch the girl couldn't smash.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Littlefoot called to her.</p>
<p>The girl didn't even hear him as she got to the buzzer and ready to attack it. However, the buzzer saw her in time and squirted a purple juice on her face. Littlefoot tried to hold back his laughter, but he couldn't help himself. But that got the girl to hear him this time and she was mad.</p>
<p>"What are you laughing at?!" She demanded.</p>
<p>Littlefoot gasped the moment he knew he was busted. He was gonna tell her he was sorry, but she already began to get ready to charge at him. So Littlefoot stepped out of the bush and got ready to charge as well.</p>
<p>It was then that both of them ran to each other at full speed with the girl roaring at him. However, the father saw what they were doing and ran over to them. Before they rammed each other, the father leaped in front of them. Making them both stop where they are.</p>
<p>Littlefoot was still gonna say he was sorry. But the father already lowered his head and growled at him. And he knew it was a warning to back off.</p>
<p>"Littlefoot." Mother Longneck called out. Littlefoot was about to call back, but the father was the first to speak.</p>
<p>"Come Cera! Three-horns never play with Longnecks!"</p>
<p>A Longneck? Littlefoot had never been called that before. It sounded like an insult to him.</p>
<p>"Littlefoot." His mother called again.</p>
<p>However, the father continued to growl at Littlefoot before he could even say he was sorry. The girl, who was named Cera, wasn't finished with him as she ran to his face and said,</p>
<p>"Three-horns never play with Longnecks! And sorry doesn't count!"</p>
<p>What? They don't except apologies? Littlefoot couldn't believe it.</p>
<p>But before he could say anything, the father grabbed Cera by her tail as Mother Longneck came did the same with him. Both of the protective grown-ups looked at each other, expecting a warning from the other. But instead, they both just walked away from each other.</p>
<p>"Hmm. Mother, what's a Longneck?!" Littlefoot demaned.</p>
<p>"Why that's what we are Dear?" Mother Longneck answered.</p>
<p>"Oh. Well why couldn't I play with that Three-horn? We were having fun."</p>
<p>"Well, we all keep to our own kind. The Three-horns, the Spike-tails, the Swimmers, the Flyers, we never do anything together."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because we're different. It's always been that way."</p>
<p>"Well why?"</p>
<p>"Oh don't worry so much. When we reach The Great Valley, there will be many Longnecks for you to play with."</p>
<p>Of course, Littlefoot didn't like being alone. He wished they were there now. But there was something he wished for more.</p>
<p>"Littlefoot?" Mother Longneck asked. "Is something else troubling you?"</p>
<p>"Mother. It's just that,"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Lincoln." Lola said to him as she grabbed his arms. "Earth to Lincoln."</p>
<p>"Sorry." He said. "It's just,"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Then it happened. At this exact moment, two different beings from two different worlds began to say the same thing. A wish that was to come true. Both of them said,</p>
<p>
  <strong>"I wish I had a friend."</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Lincoln. You can hang out with me." Lola said to him. Until, "Uh, your neck."</p>
<p>"What about it?" Lincoln asked as he looked at his neck.</p>
<p>However, it was then that he saw that the stone on him was glowing, But before he could react, both him and Lola found themselves inside a golden light as their world vanished before their eyes.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Don't worry." Said Mother Longneck. "You'll make lots of friends in The Great Valley."</p>
<p>Littlefoot still wanted to have a friend now. But before he could say anything, a bright gold light had showed up in front of the family as it lit the whole place. Many dinosaurs ran away while the Longnecks turned around to avoid the light from hurting their eyes.</p>
<p>But as it cleared up, Littlefoot turned back and saw something inside the light until it was gone. And then it was clear.</p>
<p>In front of the Longnecks are two strange beings who were out cold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait. Other things were going on so much that I almost forgot about this story. But I'm back.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mother, what are those things?" Littlefoot asked.</p><p>"I don't know." Mother Longneck replied.</p><p>Littlefoot then walked over to them. One of them looked like it had sand on its head and the other had something white on its own. Their skins were in many different colors. One of them had dule claws on its hands while the other didn't have any claws on its own pink hands. There were also some strange rocks on their backs and they held onto some strange sticks with vines attached to them. Not to mention the strangest feet he had ever seen.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He asked.</p>
<hr/><p>"Who's there?" Lincoln asked as he opened his eyes slightly. But his vishon was still it bit blurly.</p><p>"Lincoln? Where are you?" Lola asked as she also opened her eyes.</p><p>"Mother. They can talk." Said a boy who was younger than Lincoln. Might be the same age as Lola.</p><p>Both of the young Loud siblings pushed themselves up a bit to see who it was. However, when their vishion was now clear, both of them dropped their jaws. In front of them was a young Brontosaurus. And it walked over and said,</p><p>"You're awake."</p><p>"AAAHHH!" Both the Loud siblings screamed as they moved back a bit until they were sitting on the ground.</p><p>"Did I scare you?" The Brontosaurus asked.</p><p>"Dinosaur!" Both of them shouted as they pointed at him. "Dinosaur talking!"</p><p>"Don't be scared. We won't hurt you." Said an older Brontosaurus in the voice of a young woman.</p><p>Still, both of them were frightened. Both of them looked around the place. They were not in Lincoln's room any more. But a dried up forest with many dead trees and no grass.</p><p>"Hello." Said the young Brontosaurus. "Let's try again. My name is Littlefoot. And over there is my mother and grandparents. And you are?"</p><p>"Uh." Said Lincoln. "Uh...Lincoln. Lincoln Loud."</p><p>"Loud?" Littlefoot asked.</p><p>"We humans have to have last names so,"</p><p>"Hold on." Said the grandmother. "Did you say human? You're a human?"</p><p>"Uh." Said Lola.</p><p>"That's my sister. Lola. And yes we are humans."</p><p>"Well, as far as I live. Real humans." Said the grandfather. "I thought all those stories about them were only a myth."</p><p>What? They know about humans? But this is preistoric times. How can an anchent creature know what humans are? Both the young Loud siblings were shocked.</p><p>"Okay. Now I'm confused." Said Lincoln. "How do you know what humans are? And where are we?"</p><p>"Right now, we're in the middle of nowhere." Said Littlefoot. "But we're going to The Great Valley."</p><p>"Great Valley?" Lola asked.</p><p>"A land that's still filled with green food." Littlefoot explained. "You want to come with us?"</p><p>The two Loud siblings looked at each other. They knew that they had to find a way to get back home. But on the other hand, they wouldn't last long by themselves. Plus, the Brontosaurus'es knew where they were going. After thinking it through, Lola said,</p><p>"I guess we can."</p><p>"Yes!" Littlefoot cheered.</p><p>With that said, the group made their way to where they need to go.</p><p>Along the way, Lincoln explained to the dinosaurs that his white head and the sand on Lola's head was their hair, that their many skin colors were their clothes witch Lola pulled up her dress a bit. Littlefoot asked about the shining rock on her chest witch she explained was a whist belt with a crystal used for a buckle. Lincoln concluded the explaining by telling the Brontos that the rocks on their backs are their backpacks that they use for carrying stuff.</p><p>"So, what are those wired sticks for?" Littlefoot asked.</p><p>"Archery." Said Lincoln. "We do that for enetament and to defend ourselves. This is a bow and these are arrows. And this is a quiver used to carry the arrows."</p><p>"How do they work?" Littlefoot asked again.</p><p>"Watch and learn."</p><p>Lincoln then pulled out an arrow from his quiver, then removed his bow from his sholder, then pulled back on the arrow. And then aimed at a tree and, fire. The arrow was shot straight to the tree as it landed with a THUNK!</p><p>"Wow." Littlefoot said amazed.</p><p>"Incredible." Said the grandparents. Just as Lincoln retreved the arrow.</p><p>As a couple minutes passed witch felt like hours, the young Loud siblings were getting tired from all that walking. Their backpacks and quivers were starting to get heavy. Littlefoot took note of that.</p><p>"Sorry." Said Lincoln. "We don't have your stamina. Man, I need to get out more othen."</p><p>"You can ride on my back." Littlefoot offered.</p><p>"But what about your leaf?" Lincoln asked.</p><p>Upon hearing that, Littlefoot knew that Lincoln did not want to ruin his tree-star. And by the looks of it, nether did Lola. So he grabbed it with his mouth and gave the Loud siblings free space to get on. Of course, as they got on, they had trouble staying on sense they didn't have anything to keep themselves stable. Once or twice they nearly slipped off him. Until they knew that they had to mount themselves on the scales. Plus, both of them were shocked that they were riding on a dinosaurs back.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" the grandmother asked.</p><p>"We're fine Grandma. Lincoln and Lola are just tired."</p><p>"We'll it's time to stop anyway." Said the grandfather. "The Bright Circle is already leaving the sky."</p><p>"Bright Circle?" Lincoln asked.</p><p>"You know." Said Littlefoot. "The big orb that shows up in the day and at night, it leaves so The Night Circle can take its place."</p><p>"That was the sun." Said Lincoln. "And what's out now is the moon."</p><p>"Wait." Said Littlefoot. "You mean, you have your own names for what we call stuff?"</p><p>"I guess." Lincoln answered.</p>
<hr/><p>Miles away from the group, a large dinosaur feared by all Leaf-eaters and Sharpteeth alike was making his way across the land. Just as he got the sent of Longnecks. Longnecks were his favorite meat. They were resting for the night.</p><p>"Rest while you can." He said in a scary voice. "For it will be the last time you'll ever rest, Because I 'Sharptooth' will tare you limb by limb until you're no more! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh oh. Here come trouble. Let's hope everyone will be alright.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>